Historia Świata
HISTORIA OGÓLNA II wojna światowa przedłużała się. Europa leżała przyciśnięta butem nazistów. Wzdłuż linii Wisły, stanowiącej nową granicę III Rzeszy i ZSRR po wspólnym zajęciu przez oba państwa Polski ciągnęły się linie okopów. Pomimo początkowych sukcesów nazistów na froncie wschodnim, w końcu musieli oni się wycofać. Siły obu mocarstw trwały w impasie niezdolne przełamać linii frontu. Podobnie sprawy miały się w północnej Afryce, gdzie wojska państw osi wciąż walczyły z Aliantami. Operacja Overlord zakończyła się masakrą oddziałów desantowych na plażach Normandii. Nie udało się stworzyć drugiego frontu i pokonać Niemców. Podobnie na dalekim wschodzie, USA i Japonia ścierały się w morskich bitwach, walczyły na wyspach, które wielokrotnie przechodziły z rąk do rąk. Po tym jak Japonia podbiła Chiny i uzyskała dostęp do znajdujących się tam surowców, była w stanie bez problemu odpierać zacięte ataki amerykanów. Świat trwał w impasie, a wojna nieco przycichła. Zmęczone walkami narody musiały w końcu zaczerpnąć tchu. W tym czasie radzieccy naukowcy wreszcie rozgryźli zagadkę tak zwanego Meteorytu Tunguskiego. Tak naprawdę nie był to meteoryt, a wrak okrętu głębinowego należącego do obcej rasy, który rozbił się na Ziemi, a z którego wydobyto pewien artefakt, nazwany Obiektem Zero. Wreszcie zrozumiano, iż obiekt ten może być bombą o niespotykanej dotąd sile. Dowódcy radzieccy zaczęli zacierać ręce na myśl o pokonaniu Niemców. Wczesną wiosną 1953 roku naziści rozpoczęli operację „Morgendämmerung Operation”. Niemieckie dywizje przebiły się przez rosyjskie umocnienia w okolicach Warszawy. W ciągu kilku dni linia frontu została przełamana, a nazistowskie zagony pancerne oskrzydliły wiele dywizji Armii Czerwonej grożąc ich całkowitym unicestwieniem. Wystraszeni rozwojem wydarzeń doradcy Malenkowa przekonali go do użycia Obiektu Zero. Następnego dnia rosyjski ciężki bombowiec Jak-7 zrzucił go na pozostającą w rękach Niemców Warszawę. Efekt eksplozji przeszedł najśmielsze oczekiwania naukowców. W miejscu wybuchu powstała osobliwość – punkt o temperaturze zera bezwzględnego wysysający temperaturę z otoczenia. Temperatura w mieście i jego okolicach gwałtownie spadła osiągając wartości znacznie poniżej zera, wskutek czego Warszawa zamarzła w przeciągu kilkunastu minut. Podejrzewano, że wszyscy, którzy pozostali w dawnej stolicy Polski najprawdopodobniej nie żyją. Zamarznięty teren określono mianem Mroźnej Strefy. Niemieckie siły rozpoczęły odwrót. Po tej części, która próbowała wycofać się przez miasto, ślad zaginął. Reszta otrzymała zakaz wstępu do aglomeracji, starała się przekroczyć Wisłę w okolicach Warszawy. Armia Czerwona rozpoczęła gwałtowny kontratak rzucając dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi i setki czołgów naprzeciw cofających się Niemców. Wokół zamarzniętego miasta zawrzała zażarta walka. Niemcy systematycznie oddawali pole spychani kolejnymi natarciami czerwonoarmistów. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia Mroźna Strefa powiększyła swój rozmiar niemal trzykrotnie pochłaniając wiele spośród walczących dywizji zarówno niemieckich jak i rosyjskich. Dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi przepadły bez wieści, a bitwa dobiegła końca. Pozostali przy życiu żołnierze obu stron rzucili się w panice do ucieczki przez nieznanym dotąd zagrożeniem. Niemcy i Rosjanie równolegle rozpoczęli badania nad fenomenem osobliwości. Wkrótce doszli do podobnych wniosków – cała Ziemia miała zamarznąć w bliżej nieokreślonym czasie. Zbiegło się to z kolejnym rozszerzeniem Mroźnej Strefy, która pochłonęła tym razem niewielki kawałek terenu. Naukowcy stwierdzili, iż Strefa rozszerza się skokowo. Czasami zajmuje większy, a czasem mniejszy obszar. Nie da się tego przewidzieć. Wojna między Niemcami i Rosją przycichła. Obie nacje koncentrowały się głównie na wynalezieniu sposobu umożliwiającego opuszczenie planety. Wkrótce oba narody odkryły sposób na zamrożenie ludzkiego ciała. Już w 1954 roku było jasne, iż można zamrozić i odmrozić człowieka nie czyniąc mu szkody. Hibernacja stała się podstawową doktryną w sprawie skolonizowania innych planet. Cała sprawa była wciąż utrzymywana w tajemnicy. Naziści i ZSRR zaprzestali prowadzenia między sobą jakichkolwiek działań wojennych rzucając wszystkie siły na programy kosmiczne. W istocie oba mocarstwa podpisały tajny pakt o nieagresji. Zarówno Niemcy jak i Rosjanie zdawali sobie sprawę, iż najważniejszą rzeczą jest znalezienie sposobu na przetransportowanie dużej ilości ludzi poza planetę. Wkrótce powstała koncepcja okrętów zwanych arkami. Były to ogromne żelbetonowe konstrukcje, które służyć miały do jednorazowego transportu dużej liczby ludzi. Budowane były na powierzchni Ziemi a do ich wynoszenia w kosmos używano specjalnych modułów napędowych, zwanych ciągnikami, które następnie transportowały arki do miejsca docelowego. O ile ciągniki zostały zaprojektowane do wielokrotnego użytku to arki były wykorzystywane tylko jednokrotnie. Podczas długiej podróży i lądowania niejednokrotnie dochodziło do strukturalnych uszkodzeń, których naprawa była niemożliwa. Niemniej jednak żelbetonowe konstrukcje były znacznie tańsze i łatwiejsze w produkcji niż konstrukcje z samej stali. Wkrótce Rosjanie założyli pierwsze kopalnie i zakłady produkcyjne na Merkurym, które miały przyspieszyć budowę ark. Niedługo później Niemcy poszli w ich ślady. Początkowo myślano nawet nad skolonizowaniem Merkurego, jednak teoria ta szybko upadła ze względu na jego bliskie położenie względem Ziemi, co mogło okazać się katastrofalne w skutkach, gdyby Mroźna Strefa zwiększyła swoje rozmiary poza Ziemię. W 1955 roku nadeszło kolejne rozszerzenie Mroźnej Strefy. Tym razem rozszerzyła się ona na ogromny obszar, połykając większość dawnych terytoriów Polski. Naukowcy nie wiedzieli, jaki obszar zajmie kolejny skok. Podejrzewano jednak, iż może to być nawet cała planeta. Niedługo po zamarznięciu Polski wystartowały pierwsze arki, które wzniosły się w przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu nowych domów dla ludzi. W 1956 roku Niemcy przekazali technologię potrzebną do ucieczki w kosmos Włochom i Japończykom, którzy rozpoczęli własne kosmiczne programy. Świat z niepokojem patrzył na ostatnie wydarzenia. Po raz pierwszy zaczęto naprawdę się obawiać. Japonia podpisała traktat pokojowy z USA. Alianci zaprzestali walki z nazistami, którzy wycofali się z północnej Afryki. Wraz z informacjami wywiadu oraz świeżo rozpoczętymi badaniami naukowymi zrozumiano, iż zamarzniecie grozi całej Ziemi. Amerykańscy dyplomacji zdali sobie sprawę, iż Niemcy, sowieci, czy nawet Włosi lub Japończycy nie zamierzają się dzielić technologią z Aliantami, aby pozwolić im uciec. Nastąpił okres cichej wojny między Aliantami a Nazistami. Czasami zdarzały się zbrojne utarczki, ale większe wojskowe operacje nie były prowadzone. Alianci rzucili się do pracy rozwijając własne programy kosmiczne. Świat zamarł w niemym oczekiwaniu. Pod koniec 1956 roku stało się jasne, iż mocarstwa dysponujące technologią umożliwiającą podróże kosmiczne nie zamierzają się nią dzielić. Nawet Alianci, którzy dopiero rozwijali swoje programy kosmiczne stwierdzili, iż "Nie zamierzają marnować czasu aby przekazać dopiero rozwijaną technologię państwom, które nie wchodzą w skład sojuszu". Informacja o tym, iż Ziemia zamarznie i wszyscy, którzy na niej pozostaną zapewne zginą obiegła cały świat. W wielu miejscach wybuchły zamieszki. Naziści krwawo tłumili je na podległych im terenach. Niemcy i Włosi pozostawali stosunkowo spokojni, gdyż wiedzieli, że mają realną szansę na ucieczkę. Podobnie zachowała się ludność Japonii, USA i Wielkiej Brytanii, a także innych państw z sojuszu. Jednak ludność państw neutralnych była przerażona wizją zagłady. Wiele z tych państw próbowało wynegocjować zakup technologii niezbędnych do rozpoczęcia własnych programów kosmicznych. Jednakże niewiele z nich odniosło na tym polu sukces. Początkowo wydawało się, że dojdzie do kolejnej wojny, w której neutralne państwa siłą spróbują zdobyć potrzebną im technologię. Aby temu przeciwdziałać wiosną 1957 roku Alianci, naziści, sowieci i Japończycy podpisali traktat pokojowy. W wielu miejscach faktycznie doszło do walk lub krwawo stłumionych buntów. Okazało się jednak, że nieprzygotowane do wojny armie dotąd neutralnych państw nie są w stanie sprostać zaprawionym w bojach oddziałom światowych mocarstw. Wiele mniejszych państw całkowicie załamało się. Zapanowała w nich anarchia a centralny rząd upadł. W 1958 roku pierwsze arki Aliantów i Japończyków opuściły Ziemię i skierowały się w stronę nowych planet, nadających się do zasiedlenia. Exodus przebiegał powoli, poszczególne mocarstwa wywoziły na nowe planety jak najwięcej sprzętu i ludzi, przy okazji realizując swoje cele i zostawiając wszelki niepożądany element na Ziemi, chcąc stworzyć nowy lepszy świat w nowych ojczyznach. Kilka bogatych organizacji, postanowiło wykupić technologię lotów kosmicznych od uciekających mocarstw. Po długich negocjacjach udało im się. Zapłacili szczerym złotem, dziełami sztuki i innego rodzaju kosztownościami. Zaszyli się w portach niewielu ocalałych państw neutralnych. Głównie na terenach Australii, Szwecji, czy Finlandii, gdzie w tamtejszych stoczniach rozpoczęli produkcję okrętów w porozumieniu z miejscowymi siłami militarnymi. To oni stanowią początek neutralnych organizacji w kosmosie. W 1960 naukowcy zaalarmowali, iż zbliża się kolejne rozszerzenie Mroźnej Strefy. Przewidzieli, iż wystąpi w 1963 roku i obejmie swym zasięgiem całą Ziemię. Opinię publiczną zdecydowano się utrzymać w nieświadomości, aby ludzie do samego końca wierzyli w możliwość ratunku. Pierwsze arki neutralnych organizacji oraz pomagających im w tym przedsięwzięciu rządów ocalałych państw opuszczają Ziemię kierując się w stronę pasa asteroid. Nastąpił podział kosmosu. Alianci zajęli Wenus, sowieci osiedlili się na Marsie. Niemcy i Włosi dotarli na księżyce Jowisza – Europę i Ganimedesa obejmując je w posiadanie. Japończycy zajęli samego Jowisza oraz jego księżyc Kallisto. Frakcje te postanowiły utrzymać na Ziemi pokój – Exodus był dla nich ważniejszy niż wznowienie walk. Wielu ludzi miało nadzieję, iż wojna raz na zawsze dobiegła końca, że ludzkość opamięta się po tym, czego dokonała na Ziemi, chociaż byli i tacy, którzy winą za wszystko obarczali sowietów. Nawoływali nawet do otwartej wojny z nimi i ukarania ich za to, co zrobili z domem ludzkości. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Tymczasem na Ceresie powstała niezależna korporacja Hel Incorporated zajmująca się wydobyciem i sprzedażą surowców. Szybko podpisali korzystne umowy handlowe z wielką czwórką. Australijczycy i Nowozelandczycy również opuścili zamarzającą Ziemię udając się na Oberona, czyli jeden z księżyców Urana, gdzie założyli swoje nowe państwo. Mroźna Strefa po raz kolejny się rozszerzyła. W 1962 roku połknęła całą Ziemię a także obszar wokół niej. Naukowcy pomylili się w swych obliczeniach. Zwrócili jednak uwagę, iż im większy obszar jest połykany przez rozbłysk Osobliwości, tym wolniej on zamarza. Pozwoliło to uciec wielu okrętom, które tego dnia przebywały akurat na Ziemi. Zauważono również, że tajemnicza ciecz wypełniająca kosmos nie zamarza tak jak planeta. Rozpoczęto dalsze badania nad osobliwością i eterem. Ostatnie arki z państw skandynawskich osiadają na Tytanie. LATA PO ZAMARZNIĘCIU ZIEMI Podczas lat następujących zaraz po zamarznięciu Ziemi cztery potęgi zajmowały się sobą. Miały wystarczająco dużo własnych wewnętrznych problemów aby wznawiać walki. Jak się wkrótce okazało skok był większy niż początkowo się spodziewano i objął swym zasięgiem Merkurego. W 1964 roku po raz pierwszy odkryto na Merkurym Eisenkalt. Surowiec, który okazał się być bardziej wytrzymały od zwykłej stali. Odkrycie zostało dokonane przez Gildię Pionierów, niezależną organizację, która rok wcześniej założyła swoją siedzibę na planetoidzie Irene w Pasie Asteroid. jak łatwo się domyślić nikt poza Pionierami nie zna lokalizacji ich bazy. Gildia sprzedała informację o swym znalezisku wszystkim frakcjom, które na wyścigi ruszyły aby wydobywać nowy surowiec. Niemal zakończyło się to wojną, ale szczęśliwie zdołano się powstrzymać i podzielono Merkurego na strefy wpływów. Rok 1965 przyniósł nowe odkrycia. Heizonium stało się nowym, niezwykłym i nadzwyczaj efektywnym źródłem energii. Dawało się stosunkowo łatwo kontrolować i według badań nie ulegała gwałtownemu rozpadowi. Pierwsze testy dowiodły, iż jako źródło energii sprawdza się lepiej niż cokolwiek innego. Nacje rozpoczęły intensywne badania Heizonium i możliwości jego wykorzystania jako źródła energii. Po raz pierwszy spotkano również mroźne potwory. Były zadziwiające, potężne i trudne do zabicia. Wydawało się, iż potrafią władać temperaturą zamrażając lub rozgrzewając teren. Była to nader dziwna umiejętność, chociaż stwory nie do końca potrafiły ją kontrolować. Przypominało to bardziej dziki żywioł niż celowe działanie. Kolejne lata niosły ze sobą dalsze oddalenie się od siebie frakcji, które prowadziły silną politykę izolacjonistyczną. Wymiana handlowa ograniczała się do minimum. Japończycy handlowali z Niemcami, a Rosjanie z Aliantami. Jedynym miejscem, z którym kontakty handlowe utrzymywały wszystkie nacje był neutralny Ceres, który dzięki temu bardzo się wzbogacił. W 1967 na księżycu Saturna, Dione, ogłasiła swoją niepodległość i neutralność druga korporacja, Pharmalabs. Wieść niesie, iż posiedli oni wiedzę z jakiejś placówki obcej rasy, których kilka już odkryto w różnych miejscach. Większość była jednak całkowicie zniszczona. Pharmalabs rozpoczyna handel lekami, które okazują się być niezwykle skuteczne. W krótkim czasie ich oferta znajduje szerokie uznanie wśród światowych potęg. Szczególnie farmaceutyki opóźniające proces starzenia się, których ceny początkowo osiągnęły zawrotne kwoty. W rok później na sąsiednim księżycu Japetcie swoją niepodległość ogłasza UAC – United Agricultural Company, które zajmuje się produkcją żywności na masową skalę. Mocarstwa obserwują z pewną niechęcią pojawianie się neutralnych tworów, świadome jednak, iż nie są w stanie im zagrozić zdecydowały się pozostawić je w spokoju. kolejnym tego rodzaju tworem, jednak nieco innym było Vegas wybudowane na Egerii w Pasie Asteroid w roku 1971. Było to miasto występku i hazardu, w którym każdy mógł znaleźć coś dla siebie. Z biegiem czasu rozrosło się i zaczęło przyciągać rozmaite męty. Tutaj nie było jednolitego rządu, nie było w zasadzie jednego prawa. Rządziły mafijne rodziny, znane z dawnej Ziemi. Uczciwi ludzie omijali to rozświetlone miasto szerokim łukiem. Na jednym z księżyców Urana (Ariel) odkryto kolonię uciekinierów z Korei i Mandżurii, którym jakimś cudem również udało się opuścić Ziemię. Jak się okazało nie pałali oni zbytnią sympatią do japończyków. Republika Mandżukoru nie była graczem liczącym się na arenie międzynarodowej, ale dobitnie świadczyła o tym jak wielu ludzi uciekło przed mrozem. W 1972 roku zebrano się na Obrady Okrągłego Stołu. Pomysł ten został zainicjowany przez Aliantów, którzy chcieli w ten sposób scementować pokój. Zarządzono je na neutralnym terenie Ceresa, jednak wzięli w nim udział jedynie członkowie czterech mocarstw. Było to wydarzenie bez precedensu w całej historii świata. Z początku odbywało się w atmosferze nieufności, a wszyscy mieli nerwy napięte jak postronki. Floty okrętów podwodnych tylko czekały na rozkaz ataku, a oddziały naziemne rozlokowane na Ceresie były gotowe do walki. Udało się jednak uniknąć konfliktu. Co więcej ponownie zapewniono się o konieczności utrzymania pokoju. Powołano międzynarodowy zespół badawczy o nazwie Stop the Frost mający na celu badanie Osobliwości i znalezienie sposobu na powstrzymanie jej ekspansji, lub na całkowite jej zniszczenie. Od projektu odżegnała się jednak Japonia, która zaznaczyła również, iż nie życzy sobie aby jakiekolwiek obce okręty zbliżały się do Jowisza. Uznano to za przejaw izolacjonizmu, jednak nie otwartej wrogości, gdyż Japończycy w wielu kwestiach zgadzali się z przedstawicielami pozostałych państw. Zdecydowano, iż podobne obrady będą obywały się co pięć lat aby wyjaśniać wszelkie nieporozumienia i rodzące się konflikty, gdyż ludzkość może nie przetrwać kolejnej wojny. Przedstawiciele wszystkich nacji gorąco poparli tę myśl. Pozostawali jednak nieufni w stosunku do swoich „przyjaciół” z innych frakcji, gdyż nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział jakie są ich prawdziwe cele. Niedługo po obradach na tereny zajmowane przez mocarstwa przybyły upiory. Ludzie, których pozostawiono na Ziemi i uznano za zmarłych jakimś cudem jednak przeżyli. Byli bladzi, włosy mieli białe, a oczy pozbawione tęczówek. Wyglądali bardziej na martwych niż żywych. Przywieźli przerażające informacje o tym co stało się na Ziemi, o mroźnych stworach, głodzie i wielu innych nieprzyjemnych rzeczach. Jak się okazało potrafili kontrolować temperaturę podobnie jak lodowe potwory, chociaż ich moc była w tym zakresie znacznie mniejsza. Mocarstwa włączyły je w swoje struktury. Wkrótce w Japonii doszło do masakry tamtejszych upiorów, których resztki uciekły na Wenus. Frakcje odkryły, że upiory mogą być wykorzystane jako broń. U Aliantów powstała Gildia Upiorów, początkowo jako organizacja pokojowa mająca zapewnić im normalne życie. Szybko jednak rozpoczęto badania i testy, gdyż w tajemnicy rząd chciał przekształcić upiory w wojsko. Następny rok przyniósł wzmożone zainteresowanie Saturnem, Neptunem i Uranem. Statki ZSRR, Aliantów i Nazistów ruszyły w stronę tych planet zakładając pierwsze niewielkie kolonie. W odróżnieniu od wcześniej zajętych obszarów nowe planety podzielono na strefy wpływów pomiędzy trzy zainteresowane mocarstwa. Japończycy odżegnali się od kolonizacji nowych światów w tym rejonie, co niezmiernie zdziwiło wszystkich. Faktem było jednak to, iż przestrzeni było w nadmiarze, póki co. Mocarstwa poświęcały sporą uwagę nowym planetom, wszystko jednak odbywało się w pokojowej atmosferze. W końcu w 1975 Japonia kolonizuje Psyche w Pasie Asteroid zakładając tam bazę wojskową i miasto. Wkrótce placówka ta staje się najbardziej otwartym miejscem w całej Japonii, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o miasto Akita, ponieważ baza wojskowa jest pilnie strzeżona i nikt nie ma do niej wstępu. Rok ten nie był szczęśliwy, gdyż doszło do niesławnego Incydentu Merkuriańskiego sprowokowanego przez Sowietów. Nazistowski konwój został zaatakowany przez mroźne potwory. Przebywający w pobliżu oddział Aliantów obserwował sytuację w oczekiwaniu na rozkazy. W międzyczasie nadjechał sowiecki konwój, na którego drodze stanęli Niemcy walczący z bestiami. Rosyjski dowódca bez wahania wydał rozkaz ataku. Jak później tłumaczyli Rosjanie chciał pomóc nazistom, jednak jego oddziały opacznie zrozumiały polecenie i otworzyły ogień tak do bestii jak i do Niemców. Co więcej Rosjanie widząc aliantów ostrzelali również ich, doszło do brutalnej walki, w której każdy walczył z każdym, a śmierć poniosło kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy po każdej ze stron. Wydarzenie to podniosło bunt medialny zarówno u Niemców jak i Aliantów, którzy oskarżali Sowietów o celowy atak i próbę wywołania wojny. Zresztą jak się później okazało niektórym ta sytuacja była na rękę i postanowili ją wykorzystać aby zaostrzyć konflikt. Niecały rok później dochodzi do wydarzenia żartobliwie zwanego Bitwą o Saturna, starcia między niemiecką a rosyjską ludnością cywilną z dwóch przygranicznych miasteczek, które co jakiś czas urządzały wspólnie targ. Nie wiadomo co wywołało niekontrolowany wybuch przemocy, jednak teren targowiska został całkowicie zdewastowany. Szczęśliwie nikt nie zginął w tym wydarzeniu, chociaż prawie sto osób zostało poranionych, w tym kilka ciężko. Również w 1976 niezależna grupa łowców nagród zdobywa informacje o tajnych negocjacjach Aliantów z Hel Incorporated, w których Ci pierwsi chcą wciągnąć korporację w swoje państwo na bardzo korzystnych warunkach. Złożono kilka propozycji, które jednak korporacja z Ceresa odrzuciła. Wtedy Alianci posunęli się nawet do zawoalowanych gróźb sugerujących, iż prędzej czy później Ceres zostanie najechany przez „czerwoną zarazę” lub „nazistowskich morderców”. Cała sprawa została okrzyknięta mianem „Afery Planetarnej” i wywołała natychmiastowy sprzeciw pozostałych frakcji, które stanęły jak jeden mąż w obronie niezależności Ceresa. Cała sprawa wywołała spory szum medialny, a opinia publiczna była zdegustowana. Wielu członków rządu Aliantów zostało zmuszonych do odejścia. Kolejny rok oznaczał następne Obrady Okrągłego Stołu, gdzie miano nadzieję wyjaśnić wiele spraw. Kilka dni przed początkiem obrad wielki amerykański polityk i jeden z najważniejszych przywódców Aliantów, John Fitzgerald Kennedy został zamordowany przez nieznanego sprawcę. Oddano jedynie trzy strzały, pierwszy trafił Kennedyego w ramię, drugi zabił jednego z jego ochroniarzy, a trzeci trafił go prosto w twarz. Smutek i szok społeczeństwa był wszechobecny, a podczas obrad uhonorowano śmierć tak wielkiego człowieka minutą ciszy. Intensywne poszukiwania mordercy niestety nie zakończyły się sukcesem i wciąż w sferze domysłów pozostaje kto stoi za zabójstwem Kennedyego. Obrady toczyły się w atmosferze wzajemnej nieufności. Japończycy odcięli się od konfliktu, izolując się jeszcze bardziej od pozostałych frakcji. Trzy pozostałe nacje nie potrafiły wznieść się ponad wzajemne uprzedzenia i podejrzenia, które narosły w trakcie ostatnich lat. Trwające kilka dni rozmowy nie wniosły niczego nowego, nie udało się do końca załagodzić spornych kwestii, gdyż jedyna strona konfliktu, która do tej pory nie została w niego uwikłana, czyli Japonia, nie chciała się mieszać w problemy pozostałych. Rok 1978 przyniósł kolejne odkrycie. Na Weście znaleziono ludzką kolonię. Środowisko planetoidy pozwalało nawet na uprawianie ziemi, dzięki czemu jej mieszkańcy przetrwali ostatnie lata, chociaż byli odizolowani od całego świata. Jako pierwsi dowiedzieli się o tym Alianci. Wdrożyli oni pierwszą część tzw. „Planu Wilsona” (zaproponowanego przez brytyjskiego polityka Harolda Wilsona), dzięki któremu spodziewali się zyskać poparcie neutralnych terytoriów. Ich emisariusze wyruszyli wraz z pomocą surowcową na Westę aby zdobyć zaufanie miejscowej ludności. Zabieg ten udał się im, gdyż Westa nie posiadała silnego rządu. W krótkim czasie oddała się aliantom pod protekcję, pozostając jednak wciąż niezależnym państwem. Gdy pozostałe nacje dowiedziały się o działaniach aliantów wystosowały oficjalne protesty, ale było już zbyt późno aby cokolwiek zmienić. Wybieg aliantów zdecydowanie pogorszył ich stosunki z pozostałymi frakcjami. Podczas kolejnych lat doszło do kilku kolejnych mniej istotnych incydentów w wyniku, których stosunki międzynarodowe uległy dalszemu pogorszeniu. Najważniejszym z nich było odejście Niemców z międzynarodowej organizacji Stop the Frost w 1979 roku, co w kilka tygodni później zaowocowało odejściem Rosjan i upadkiem projektu w jego pierwotnym kształcie. Ostatnie obrady Okrągłego Stołu w 1982 roku oznaczały koniec względnego pokoju na świecie. Japończycy nie pojawili się na obradach. Naziści nie chcieli prowadzić rozmów z komunistami, z którymi kilka dni wcześniej doszło do niewielkiego zbrojnego starcia. Z kolei Rosjanie rzucali aliantom oskarżenia jakoby Ci chcieli doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny. Wszyscy domagali się wyjaśnienia sprawy Westy, którego jednak alianci nie udzielili. Zakończono obrady i zdecydowano, że się więcej nie odbędą. Wszystkie frakcje patrzyły na siebie z podejrzliwością. Chociaż relacje Niemców i Japończyków wciąż układały się nieźle. ZIMNA WOJNA Prawdziwy początek zimnej wojny miał miejsce w 1984 roku, podczas Wojny domowej w Republice Mandżukoru, na Ariel. ZSRR od jakiegoś już czasu popierało miejscowych komunistów, którzy na początku 1983 roku podnieśli bunt przeciwko dotychczasowej władzy. Rosjanie przesyłali powstańcom broń i zaopatrzenie licząc na ich zwycięstwo, dzięki czemu zdobyliby ważny przyczółek. Naziści szybko zorientowali się w sytuacji i namówili Japończyków do pomocy. Hirohito zdecydował się ująć za Republiką, której mieszkańców porzucono na Ziemi. Japonia wystosowała do ZSRR oficjalny protest w sprawie wspierania przez Rosje komunistycznego powstania. Gdy nie otrzymano odpowiedzi Japonia wraz z Niemcami wysłała sprzęt wojskowy i zaopatrzenie dla sił republikańskich, które wkrótce uzyskały dużą przewagę i były bliskie zakończenia wojny. Wtedy w 1984 roku kontyngent wojsk ZSRR wylądował na Ariel aby włączyć się do walki po stronie komunistycznych powstańców. Cały świat zamarł w oczekiwaniu na reakcję nazistów i japończyków, którzy jednak powstrzymali się do zwiększenia transportów broni i zaopatrzenia. Dodatkowo wysłano doradców wojskowych, którzy szkolili armię lojalistów. Ciężkie walki trwały przez dwa lata, po których resztki sił ZSRR wycofały się na Marsa. Republika Mandżukoru pozostała neutralna, chociaż pod pewnymi wpływami Japonii i Niemiec. Kraj był jednak mocno zniszczony wojną. W międzyczasie alianci, którzy od jakiegoś czasu interesowali się Oberonem i mieszkającymi tam australijczykami i nowozelandczykami postanowili dokonać lądowania w tamtym rejonie. Całkowicie zaskoczyli neutralne i nieprzygotowane do wojny państwo, które poddało się bez jednego wystrzału. Jednakże jego mieszkańcy nie byli zadowoleni. Zaczęli organizować ruch oporu. Pomoc przyszła z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. ZSRR zdecydowało się dostarczyć broń konieczną do walki. Nie chcieli niczego w zamian. Niedługo po nich pojawili się również Niemcy, którzy ofiarowali także swoją pomoc. Rosyjscy i niemieccy doradcy jakoś ze sobą współpracowali, chociaż oczywistym było, że najchętniej by się pozabijali. Mieli jednak misję do wykonania. Wkrótce powstańcy byli gotowi. W 1985 rozpoczęli atak na aliancki garnizon. Rosjanie przekazali im nawet kilka łodzi podwodnych, którymi udało się unieszkodliwić część okrętów wroga. Zaskoczeni żołnierze alianccy szli pod nóż jak barany na rzeź. Po pierwszym szoku oprzytomnieli i stanęli do walki. Wkrótce zostali wsparci przez kolejne kontyngenty sił inwazyjnych. Walki ciągnęły się aż do 1988 roku, kiedy alianci opuścili Auslandię, po przegranej wojnie. Naziści wprowadzili własny plan w życie. Ludność Westy nie była zadowolona z alianckiego panowania. Niemcy podsycali tą wrogość, aż w końcu w 1986 roku na Weście wybuchło powstanie, które niemal wyswobodziło ją z rąk aliantów. Ci jednak zdołali utrzymać władzę i stłamsili rewolucję. Ci spośród powstańców, którzy przetrwali czystki stworzyli FWW czyli Front Wyzwolenia Westy, terrorystyczną organizację, która postawiła sobie za cel oderwanie Westy od aliantów. Z początkiem 1988 roku naziści zakończyli wielkie przygotowania do odzyskania niezależnego miasta Roma na Amphirite. Kontyngent ich wojsk wylądował nieopodal miasta zajmując je w ciągu kilku dni. Wszystko odbyło się bez problemu. Jednak wolni Włosi nie zamierzali poddać się bez walki. Wkrótce skontaktowali się z aliantami, którzy chętnie udostępnili im broń. W Roma powstała grupa terrorystyczna Czerwone Brygady, która starała się uderzać w nazistów, aby odzyskać wolność dla swego państwa. Konflikty zaostrzają się. państwa zaczynają się wzajemnie coraz uważniej szpiegować, wysyłając łodzie podwodne. W 1989 alianci odkrywają rosyjską łódź podwodną, która zapuściła się niebezpiecznie blisko Wenus. Rozpoczęło się polowanie na Czerwony Październik, gdyż tak nazywała się łódź. Dzięki heroicznej postawie załogi, rosyjskiej lodzi udaje się zbiec, zatapiając jedną z łodzi aliantów. Zostają oni okrzyknięci bohaterami narodu rosyjskiego. FWW dokonuje swojego pierwszego ataku terrorystycznego. W jednym z miast na Wenus samobójca wjeżdża samochodem do kawiarni pełnej ludzi i detonuje ładunek. Siedemnaście osób ginie na miejscu, ponad dwa razy tyle jest rannych. FWW przyznaje się do zamachu. Wzburzone media żądają zadośćuczynienia i ukarania winnych. Następnego roku Czerwone Brygady dokonują śmiałego ataku na Ceresie. Ginie jeden z ważniejszych urzędników nazistowskich. W strzelaninie życie traci również Japoński polityk, Shoda Kazui, który prowadził negocjacje z Hel Incorporated. Wydarzenie to zbiega się z wyjawieniem przez niezależnych Pionierów, iż na Pallasie jest życie. Przez ostatnie lata twierdzili, iż Pallas to goła skała. Jak się okazało byli opłacani przez tamtejsze władze. W końcu jednak umowa wygasła i ujawnili swą wiedzę. Ziam, państwo utworzone przez uciekinierów z Chin, Syjamu, Birmy, Indii i okolic. W istocie Ziam to federacja czterech głównych państw. Każde z nich ma własne prawa i własny kawałek terytorium. Cały świat z zaciekawieniem obserwuje nową nację. Cztery potęgi rzuciły się na Pallasa niczym rekin na swą zdobycz. Każde próbowało przekonać miejscowych, aby się do nich przyłączyli. Nie szczędzono podarunków i obietnic. Negocjacje z Federacją Ziam nie przynoszą żadnych rezultatów. Poszczególne państwa trwają w swym uporze nie chcą współpracować. W końcu w 1991 flota ZSRR zbliża się do Pallasa, aby groźbą wymóc akceptację traktatu przyłączenia się Federacji Ziam do ZSRR. Na drodze staje im jednak flota niemiecka. Wywiązuje się walka. Alianci próbując wykorzystać sytuację ruszają do ataku na obie strony. W bitwie pod Ziam, wszystkie frakcje doznają strasznych strat. Wybucha Wielka Wojna Kosmiczna. WIELKA WOJNA KOSMICZNA